ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (AC) will orchestrate and serve as facilitator for the multiple core and multi-project Center for Translational Research in Health Disparities (CTRHD). It will provide oversight, coordination, support, and logistics for the various cores that will support the Research Projects, Pilot Projects, and non-RCMI investigators interacting with these CTRHD entities. Activities to achieve the goals of the Administrative Core (AC) include support for the Advisory Committee (AvC) providing oversight to the CTRHD; conducting meetings to assess research progress across projects, cores, and collaborative partners; engaging the MSM Office of Sponsored Programs/Grants Administration and MSM Finance Offices for the efficient utilization of funds for Center activities. The AC will coordinate the programs, projects, and shared resources through the monthly conduct of the Steering Committee. Through the linked Advisory Committee (AvC), Investigator Develop Core (IDC), and Community Engagement Core (CEC) planning and evaluation process, coordination of the Research Projects/Pilot Projects will occur. The Administrative Core (AC) will provide logistics and support to leaders of all cores, research projects, and shared resources such as Research Infrastructure Core (RIC) usage or training activities, budgetary issues; protection of human subjects, and setting up seminars, webinars, retreats. These will be accomplished through the Administrative Core Specific Aims: Aim I: Transform Our Institution. Provide support for the CTRHD activities that will improve Morehouse School of Medicine: (1) Monitoring progress on the research objectives of the U54. (2) Administration of the Cores, Research Projects, Pilot Projects, and Shared Resources. (3) Administrative management of budgets/financial accounts, coordination, and logistics related to U54 activities and fiscal oversight of CTRHD projects. Aim II: Transform Our Research Environment. Establish a robust research infrastructure that fosters innovative, single- and multi-disciplinary translational teams: (1) Coordination and scheduling of all program meetings/seminars/conferences. (2) Facilitation of internal and external communication among Cores, partners, and investigators and submitting progress reports on the Program to NIH and the Advisory Committee. (3) Development and maintenance of a Program website, Program communications, including progress reports, publications, grant updates. Aim III: Transform Our MSM Community of Biomedical Scientists. Expand the next generation of leaders in health disparities research and expand the diversity of the research workforce targeted at MDTT development: (1) Provide support for Investigator Development Core to facilitate mentoring and research opportunities for junior scientists and other researchers. (2) Implementation of processes for the selection of research projects and pilot projects. (3) Facilitate collaborations that enhance expertise to develop Multidisciplinary Translational Teams (MDTTs) Aim IV: Transform Our Community. Develop a multidisciplinary translational team model of biomedical, clinical, behavioral research advancing discovery science and translation of knowledge to the community to improve their overall health knowledge and ultimately health status: (1) Develop and propagate the expertise of the Community Engagement Core, facilitating integration with the other research components leading to development of MDTT?s. (2) Develop activities through RIC that expand the community?s scientific knowledge.